someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Coulrophobia
|previous = The Android in the High Castle |leads to = Guess Who's Coming to Dinner |related = }} The Android in the High Castle is the fifth quest to the cancelled mod series; Potomac Breaks. Detailed Walkthrough After becoming a Marshal, Cooper's next job on the list is regarding some odd disappearance of children at Little Lamplight, you are to speak with the little shit MacCready to find out more and solve the situation. Upon arriving outside of the lamplight caverns, if you have killed Eulogy Jones at any point during your playthrough, a man in a suit with a sword will come up to you, revealing himself to be Epiphany Jones, the brother of Eulogy. He has trained for this moment and is going to kill to avenge his brother, telling you to make peace with God. No matter your response, he will turn hostile, forcing you to kill him. Feel free to take his suit. Going into the caverns and speaking with the boy himself, he'll reveal that one of the scouting parties found some signs outside of the caverns, which they followed in hopes of finding food and toys, but they didn't come back. So he sent the oldest and biggest child; Bradley, to find them, but he himself has been gone for four days now. When asking another child to go, he refused but found a key to the cave door. With the key in hand, head on outside of the caverns and follow the signs that the scouts presumably followed as well, creepy messages that'll attract any child. You'll find a door to a cave known as "Kranky's Cave", once inside you'll know to crawl through an ant tunnel that deepens more into the lair. You'll find yourself on top of some wood held by cables, a sign in front of you will tell you to jump down claiming there is a pool. In doing so, you'll find it to be true, however the pool is filled with over a dozen of children's skeletons, implying they drowned. Moving forward to the "Kranky's Dungeon", continuing through the tunnels, you'll find the body of Bradley on top of a surgical bed. At the end of the tunnel you'll find a locked door that leads to the exit, so turn into the room left to it. You'll come face to face with the clown himself; Kranky. Questioning who he is, he'll claim he does what he does for one reason; survival. That he has connections and he dresses as a clown due to it being a fitting attire for the fact that his prey are children, and they are in less fear when confronted by a cheerful clown. He assures you the slaughter he enacts is humane, as he only uses lethal injections to kill the children. He is a cannibal, and the connections he has consist of other cannibals, such as the people from Andale, and there are much more than you know. Asking how he became the way he is, he'll inform you that years ago when surviving the winter, he and his son had no food left and were starving, his went mad as a result of the starvation and decided that he needed younger and tender meat, so he decided to eat babies, claiming that like other cannibals, they find it to be the equivalent of veal. Finally you can ask Kranky if he feels guilty for eating children, to which he will admit that he does, but resolving his starvation is important, and now decides to eat you, he will turn hostile and you'll be forced to kill him and his two other clown slave brothers, Karl Krady and Kent Krady, killing Kranky will activate their collars and they'll die with him, so just focus on him alone. If you're able to pass a very hard Speech check, you can convince Kranky that it can only end one way, to which he'll be at a loss for words and say that you can't stop him and can't make him, after which his conscience gets the better of him and starts to hallucinate his inner-demon; Yog-Sothoth, killing him, so he commits suicide. Saving you the effort of having to kill him yourself. On Kranky's body you'll find two holodisks, Subtlety, Brother and Thank You, on Kent's body you'll find a holodisk titled A Dream. Either way, once he's dead, take his key to the escape shaft and get the hell out of there. Upon exiting however, if you have killed Junders Plunkett in your playthough, you will be confronted by Jethro Plunkett and his family. Jethro is the father of Junders, and is out to kill you for taking away his baby boy. He claims that you're a murderer, and that he his family "believe in honor" and don't "go around killing people at random like you", believing they've got God on their side. Regardless of your response, they'll turn hostile, forcing you to kill them, be sure to take cover because they can do a lot of damage. Regardless of what happened next, return to Lamplight and inform MacCready about what you found, he'll thank you for your help and let you go. Go back to the Muddy Rudder and give Cooper the news, he'll be glad to hear that you're scratching the surface of the cannibal business, and asks you to come back when you wish to pursue it further. Category:Potomac Breaks: Part I quests